Me My Friend and This Thief
by Loubell
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga a thief that steals for the good of his friends. Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai two famous girls that get caught up in all this. What happens? Full summary in side.
1. two worlds meet

**A/n) Well here is the other story I was just so anxious to starting this story I couldn't hold it in any more. **

**Summary- **14 year old Mikan Sakura and her best friend 14 year old Hotaru Imai live on their own together. Both of their families died during wild fires at their houses caused by an arsonist a 6 years ago.

15 year old Natsume Hyuuga and his gang of thieves are all orphans who live on their own. Normal people by day thieves by night. What happens when these people meet by a crazy event? Find out.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own G.A. this goes for all my stories.

* * *

**-Two worlds meet-**

In the bushes across from the Sakura home at 7:00 o'clock at night their were people plotting something devious. "Hey, Natsume let's rob this house it looks like a good one." said Natsume's friend Ruka.

"Hn." was Natsume's answer

"Who shall we bring along for this one?"

"You, me, Koko, and Yuu."

**-One Hours Later-**

"Ten minutes till sundown and the owners are already asleep, almost time to strike." said Yuu and about 10 minutes later.

"Okay let's head in." said Koko

"Don't you mean you 'let's head out'?" asked Ruka

"Nope." he replied

'_Idiots'_ thought Natsume rolling his eyes

Natsume and the guy's walked around the building trying to find a way in. But the place was sealed shut Natsume was getting really annoyed so took a Swiss army knife and silently made a circle on the window. Then placing a suction cup on the piece he pulled it out and put it on the ground. He crawled threw the hole and found himself inside as the others followed suit.

"Yuu who lives here?" asked Natsume

Yuu pulled out his laptop that he recently stole. "According to this, two girls by the name of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai."

"Oh only them?" said/asked Ruka

"Well now we don't have to sneak around so much if we get caught then they'll just fall all over us and let us have whatever we want." said Koko

'_No I don't think so I herd about those names somewhere but I can't place my finger on it.' _Thought Natsume but as he and his group took another step forward they found themselves caught under a net.

"Looks like they were expecting us." said Yuu "Natsume do you have your army knife?"

'_Crap it's outside with the broken glass.' _Natsume shook his head, Yuu sighed

The four were trapped in that net for about twelve hours until the sun rose. The two were bound to wake up any minute now and all they could was wait until they did or they'd be stuck there forever. Then a light bulb went off in Ruka's head "Ya know what now that I think about it I herd the name Hotaru Imai before."

"Really where?" asked Koko

"She was on the cover of _Female Inventors Times _it is said that she _is_ a child prodigy and no one can mess with her. It's like she can see into the future. Kinda like what is happing with us and this net." explained Ruka

"Then there's the name Mikan Sakura...I think I saw her on one of those modeling magazines. She's really beautiful." said Yuu

"I'm glad you guys know so much about us." said a short black haired girl coming from around the corner.

"Also thanks for the complements." said a brunette come out from behind her.

The boys blushed at the sight of the two they were really beautiful like Yuu said. Even Natsume had to hide a small blush.

"So are you going to let us down?" asked Koko

"Maybe I'll think on it." Replied Hotaru

"Come on Hotaru don't be so mean." said Mikan

"Fine." Hotaru said taking out a button. She pushed it and the guys felt themselves being tied together in a circle and the net was lifted off them

"So you're not doing to let us go?"

"Not a chance. You need to fix that window you broke."

"I'll make breakfast." said Mikan

Hotaru went over to the four and put a metal device on their wrists. "You can try to take those off but you won't be able to. Also if you leave any further then a 10 meter radius from me you'll be shocked to death." the four gulped and Hotaru untied them and left for the kitchen.

"Do you think she's lying?" asked Koko

"Ya want to find out?" asked Natsume with a devious smirk

Koko gulped "I'll take her word for it."

Then the four walked into the kitchen and saw in what the thought was a feast it had everything from cereal to beacon and eggs. "Sorry it's not much but I hope you enjoy it." said Mikan. The six sat down and ate.

"So what brings you here to our house? After all it doesn't have much." asked Mikan

"Well seeing how you two are really famous we thought you'd be loaded." said Yuu

Mikan and Hotaru stopped eating and the other four looked at them. "Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Yuu asked

"No." replied Mikan

"Then how come you two stopped eating?" asked Ruka

"Just because we're famous doesn't mean that we're rich." said Hotaru

"Why?" asked Koko

"Our parents died six years ago so we have to pay all the expenses plus the cost of living." said Mikan

"So in exchange for not calling the police or shocking you guys to death we want you to bring us with you." said Hotaru

"Why would we want to bring you with us?" asked Natsume

Hotaru chuckled "Why wouldn't you want to bring us? After all I'm an evil genius and she can seduce guys to practically death." Mikan also chuckled at the last comment after all it was true. A couple guys had to go to the hospital because of a heart attack.

The four whispered to each other and decided they were right. "Fine you win." said Ruka

"Okay then I'll set the house on fire and make it look like we died in it so no one will go looking for us."

"So when will you go threw with the plan?" asked Yuu

Hotaru looked at Yuu "Tonight."

* * *

That knight they went through with the plan and the six burned down the house. "I think it's better this why what do you think Hotaru?" said Mikan

"For once Baka I agree with you."

And the six started out on their journey. They will face twist and turns every which way with new people to meet. But Mikan and Hotaru didn't care they were officially Missing/Thieves. Also they were away from their lives alone.

* * *

**A/N) Well did you guys like please review.**


	2. on the road again

**A/n) se-se-se-second cha-cha-cha-chapter ho-ho-hope y-you l-like i-it.**

* * *

_**-On the road again-**_

After the night Mikan and Hotaru burnt their house they also burnt all there memories that went along with it. There was no turning back now for the two friends for they are starting a new life with new friend and much more challenges.

"So guys where are we going?" asked Mikan

"We're going to our secret hide out." replied Ruka

"Where is your secret hide out?" she asked

"Tokyo." replied Natsume

"Oh." she said with disappointment

"Do you know how long of a walk that is?" asked Koko

Mikan shook her head. "It's only a twelve hour walk." said Hotaru with a bored tone

"Oh only twelve? Boring." said an unenthusiastic Mikan The four guys stopped dead in their tracks at what they heard. "What do ya mean ONLY twelve hours?" asked Koko

"My personal trainer makes me walk a whole day nonstop with no food." said Mikan putting her hands behind her head. Ruka winced at how much. "Did both of you have to do that?"

Mikan and Hotaru nodded. '_They're both nuts.' _the other four thought.

"Think I know the perfect pass time." Hotaru said to Mikan. Then Hotaru whispered something into her ear. Mikan smiled brightly at the idea.

"Yuu hand me your laptop." commanded Hotaru. Yuu gave her his laptop and when he did she started to download something on to it.

"When I sat now push that button." Yuu nodded

Hotaru went over to Koko and handed him a harmonica. "Koko take this do you know how to play..." the rest she whispered in his ear. Koko nodded and smiled "That's Ruka's and Natsume's favorite songs."

"Okay Yuu push it." Yuu pushed the button and it played a familiar tune; Yuu smiled

"Koko." she said and he nodded and started playing. Ruka perked up and started singing.

* * *

(R:is Ruka, N: is Natsume, E: is everyone except Koko)

R: Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

E: Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

N: Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

E: Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

E: Life is a highway I

wanna ride it all night long

R: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!

E: If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

N: There was a distance between you and I (Oooo)

A misunderstanding once (Oooo)

But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

R: There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

E: Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

N: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!

E: Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

R: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!

E: Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long

N: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!

* * *

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Koko

"Yeah wanna do another one?" asked Mikan and with that they all sung until they reached Tokyo. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them. From the time they started singing until they ended the last note. Also will this begin another adventure.

* * *

**A/n) how'd ya like it the song is Life is a highway by Rascle Flatts or by Tom Cochrane**


	3. lost and gained

**A/n) the pairings maybe will soon show but it's MxN, HxR, YxN, KxA. Anna and Nonoko has not shown up yet but they will soon...I am a fan of Naruto I really like it...and the who ever is watching is a twist in this story it should show within chapter 4 or 5.**

* * *

_**-Lost and Gained-**_

The six stopped singing when they stepped in front of a forest. "Did we go through or even pass a forest on the way to Kyoto?" asked Koko

"No we didn't it was a strait pass in between the two places, it doesn't even show up on the map." said Yuu

'_Guys and maps, God.'_ Mikan and Hotaru thought as they rolled their eyes.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Ruka

"Wing it. There's a way in so there is also a way out." said Hotaru plainly as she and Mikan both entered the forest.

"What do you think we should do Natsume?" asked Ruka. But Natsume didn't say anything he just walked in after the two girls. The other three soon followed suit. As they went in the forest it was getting darker and darker and Mikan was getting more and more scared.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikan yelled and pulled Natsume's arm close to her. It took Natsume all that he had not to blush in front of everyone. "Why is she clinging to me?"

"Because if she clings to me she knows that she'll get hit." said Hotaru

'_Witch_.' the four guys thought

While Natsume was busy trying to get Mikan off him that he didn't notice the two different pathways. Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and Hotaru all took one way with Natsume and Mikan taking another way. When Natsume finally got her off him he noticed the other four weren't with him._ 'Oh no don't tell me we went another way'_ thought Natsume

"Na-Natsume what happened to Ho-Hotaru?" asked Mikan ready to cry waterfalls.

"Uh...we accidently got separated from everyone." he said plainly

"Wh-What!? NO!" and there goes the tears. Mikan kept crying as they kept walking. But then The ground caved from underneath Mikan and before Natsume knew it she was gone from sight in the dark, dark hole in the ground. "Polka." was all he got to shout before the ground also caved in from him. And before he knew it he was looking up to where he once stood. It was all dark and they both couldn't see anything.

"Na-Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Polka I don't know." then they heard the rustling of bushes from above and saw two figures looking down from above.

* * *

_**-With the others-**_

"Hey, guys where did Natsume and Mikan go?" asked Ruka

Hotaru shrugged "I bet we got separated at that fork in the road."

"Do you think they'll make out ok?" asked Koko

"I hope so, other wise I don't know what we would do without Natsume." said Ruka

"Yeah he brought us all together." said Yuu

"Just keep walking Baka's." said Hotaru. The four were walking with Yuu and Koko ahead and Hotaru and Ruka just a little bit behind. "Hey Hotaru do you think the other two will be fine?" asked Ruka

"Natsume can take care of himself Mikan on the other hand I'm sorta worried about."and as Hotaru said that she and Ruka found themselves caught in a net hung in a tree.

"Ugh."_ 'What am I on it's soft and warm.' _thought Ruka as he hugged whatever it was tighter.

"Ruka let go. I'm going kill you for this later."

Ruka looked up and saw a very pissed of Hotaru_ 'Crap I'm dead as of today.'_

"Ruka get off."

"I'm trying but I can't get up it's to crowded in this thing."

"(Sigh) where's Koko and Yuu?"

"I think they already went ahead, they're gone outta sight." after Ruka said that they heard a giggle from under the net and when they looked down they saw...

* * *

_**-With Yuu and Koko-**_

"Hey Hotaru what's your estimate on how much longer it is until we get outta here?" asked Yuu ... "Hotaru?" he asked again then he looked back and saw only Koko. "Where did Ruka and Hotaru go?" he asked Koko

"They're behind us." he said pointing his thumb where he was supposed to be. Then when Koko looked behind him all he saw was the path behind them. "Well they _were_ behind us."

"What should we do just keep walking or go back?"

"Ya now what they say dude, when the going gets tough the tough get going. Meaning we keep going forward."said Koko with a weird smile.

"I don't see how that saying relates with this but I agree that we should keep moving forward." said Yuu

The two boys kept walking and as they were walking they heard a rustling in the bushes. The both looked at the bush moving. Koko thought it was an animal like a bunny or something. So he went over and when he got closer something their size popped out all of a sudden. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed and ran for their lives. Then while they were running they saw another figure blocking their path so they turned around to run the other way but came face to face with the other figure. They screamed and hugged each other out of fear.

"Koko even though I thought you were annoying I always thought of you as a friend." said Yuu

"Yuu I spilt soda on your computer and used your tooth brush to clean the toilet." Yuu stopped screaming and shaking

"What did you say?" he was now really mad at Koko now. But he got over as soon as he heard the figures get closer and stated screaming again. Then they heard laughing. "Huh..." they both said as they looked at the figures laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Wow you two are funny.." said on figure

"Yeah those had to be some of the funniest confessions I have ever heard." said another figure

Now the two boys were wondering who they really are. The two figures got up and went over to them. The first one went up to Yuu. "Hello my name's Nonoko Ogaswara nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Yuu, Tobita Yuu." he replied with a blush.

The second figure went up to Koko. "Hey my name's Anna Umenomiya. You?"

"Name's Kokoroyomi Yome."

"Well Yuu, Koko you can let go of each other now." Anna said with a giggle. Yuu and Koko looked at each other an noticed they were still hugging. Once they noticed they separated immediately and whistled like nothing happened. The two girls laughed again.

"Um...do you two know a why outta here?"

"Yes we do but it looks like you two could use something to eat first." said Nonoko

"Come with us we'll bring you to our cottage." said Anna

The four walked to Anna's and Nonoko's cottage. "Hey, Koko do you think we can trust these two?"

"I think we can, after all the saying says, Trust is something not easily gained but it can be easily lost." he said

"I'm going to trust you on this."

After ten minutes of walking they finally came to a small cottage. They four walked in as they were greeted. "Hey Anna Nonoko did you find them." asked a hyper voice.

"Yes we did Mikan it wasn't that hard they were pretty close by." said Anna

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka were sitting at a table. "Hey guys how'd you get here?" asked Koko

"Anna and Nonoko helped us out of the hole me and Natsume got stuck in." said Mikan

"They also helped us get down from the net me and Hotaru were trapped in." said Ruka. And four the next hour the five talked happily. Excluding Natsume and Hotaru.

"Well I think it's a good idea to get going now." said Hotaru getting up from where she was sitting.

"Ah...I wanted to stay with them longer." said a sad Mikan as she also got up

"Whatever, now you two will show us the way out of here." commanded Hotaru

"We will under one condition." said Anna

"What?" asked a mad Hotaru who REALLY wanted to get out of there

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other before Nonoko said "You guys have to bring us with you."

The six looked at them and huddled together. "Fine we agree." said Hotaru

"YEAH!" said Anna and Nonoko jumping up and down.

The eight left the forest with the guidance of Anna and Nonoko. "There we should be out...now." said Nonoko. And with that they were all free from the forest and now are back on the journey back to Tokyo with two new friends Anna and Nonoko. What other adventures will they come across?

* * *

**A/n) Well did you all like it? I hope so. See ya tomorrow. Maybe.**


	4. new home

**A/n) Next chapter MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (inhale, Cough, Cough)** **disclaimer: no G.A. characters are mine. Nyaa  
**

* * *

_**-New Home-**_

Tokyo was only a five hour walk from the forest. So they got there quicker than they thought they could would. But what they didn't know was there was someone following them. They walked down the streets of Tokyo they past shops, shops, and more shops then the girls have ever seen. There were cafes', restaurants and game shops with flashing lights everywhere like Los Vagus and New York put together and more. The four guys had lead them to a forest just outside all that. After walking ten more minutes they came across a gate. One of the gate doors was left on its hinge and had mosses and vines and other plants growing on it. They walked threw the gates and down a pathway. Then they came across a huge building that was also covered in all sorts of plants.

The for guys entered the building with the girls following cautiously behind. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud screech. All the girls went into a state of panic and screamed. When they finally stopped they saw a girl with green hair and green eyes running towards them and she tried to jump on Natsume but her dodged her at the last second and she landed on her face with her but in the air.

"Who she?" asked Mikan

"Her name's Sumire Shoda the most annoying girl in the whole world." replied Ruka

"Don't you mean second most annoying compared to Mikan?" asked Hotaru

"Mou, Hotaru you're so mean." said Mikan as she went over to Sumire who was still on the ground

"Hello Permy I'm Mikan." she said as she held out her hand for Sumire to take. Everyone laughed at the nickname Permy it did suit her.

"I don't need your help and DON'T CALL ME PERMY!" she yelled as she got up

"Na-tsu-me where is my welcome home kiss?"

Natsume shrugged "I don't know go ask Mochu." the other guys laughed

"Who's Mochu?" asked Anna

"I'll introduce you to everyone." said Yuu as he lead the others down the hall until they came in front of a room which said principle's office.

"Why does it say principal's office?" asked Nonoko

"Because this was once a school." said Yuu "It was called Alice Academy."

"Alice Academy I heard of that school it was a school for to train thieves for the good of the people 'steal from the rich give to the poor' kind of thing. Until on night the police force invaded the place and took it over about 5 years ago. Everyone in that school was imprisoned except the children who where given homes or put in the orphanage people ranged from the age of 3 to the age of 40." said Hotaru. Yuu nodded at the correct info and opened the door. The room was highly furnished with red couches and chairs it looked like nothing had been touched compared to the outside. There were five people in the room sitting on the couches and when the door opened they all turned and looked at them.

"Yuu who are these people?" asked one guy

"These are our new friends Mikan. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko." he said pointing to each one.

"Guys these are Youichi, Aoi, Mochu, Kitsume, and Wakako." said Yuu

"Hags." said Youichi. As Aoi went up to Mikan

"Hello Mikan I'm Aoi nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand.

"Hello Aoi." said Mikan smiled as she shook her hand

'_I just thought of something interesting I should play matchmaker oh this will be fun.' _thought Aoi as her smile got bigger.

"So Yuu you said that one time that if it weren't for Natsume then none of you would be together right?" asked Hotaru everyone in the room quieted they didn't want to relive that day out of fear.

Yuu nodded "Yeah Why?"

"What exactly did you mean by that, cause this is the school of thieves and your thieves."

"Well when the police force invaded 5 years ago when we were ten, everyone tried to escape then only a couple people knew secret tunnels and exits to get out without being caught. Natsume was one of those people. He helped everyone that he could but some where caught there were two senpai's that he tried to help also but unfortunately just as they were about to escape they were caught. It was three days that we had to stay in hiding before it was all clear. And by that time we were the only ones left."

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

'_Crap' thought Natsume as he was running down the hall with hundreds of other students 'Where are they.' Natsume was running down the hall looking for his friends as he was running he spotted Yuu running towards him._

"_Yuu you need to get outta here." said Natsume "But Natsume if I go out there I'll surely be caught, and according to my calculations it would only be a matter of time before they catch us." said Yuu frantically_

"_Well then we'll have to hide in a secret passage that I found a couple years ago, come with me." he said running in another direction. Meanwhile Sumire and Wakako were running towards them._

"_What are you guys doing the exit's the other way." said Sumire _

"_Come with me I'll show you some place to hide." said Natsume_

_When they were running they found Ruka in front of a huge picture of the headmaster of the school. Ruka stepped to the side as Natsume pushed back the portrait and knocked on the wall. Then the wall move and when they looked down there was a staircase going down with lanterns lighting the passage._

"_Hurry, go down there I'll be back soon with some more people." said Natsume telling them to go down._

_Everyone went in."Natsume you better come back or I'll never forgive you." Said Ruka_

"_I'm not planning on getting caught." said Natsume as he knocked on the wall again as the passageway was sealed. Natsume then took off again running towards a certain section of the school. He then stopped at a classroom and opened the door he looked around every corner until finding what he wanted two small children huddling together in the corner of the room._

"_I finally found you. Aoi, Youichi hurry up and come with me ." he said as he made the two follow him. Then while running down the hall he saw Koko and Kitsume who was trying to jump out a window. "What are you two doing?" yelled Natsume_

"_Trying to commit suicide instead of being caught be those bastards." said Koko_

"_I have a better plan come with me." he said pulling them out from the window. They started running again threw the crowds of people still trying to find away to escape. Natsume came across the portrait again and did the same thing again._

"_Brother don't go stay." said the young girl_

"_Sorry Aoi I can't. At least not yet." As the wall closed and he ran off again._

_While running he found Mochu leaning against a classroom door. "Hey boss." he said raising his hand_

"_Oh shut up and follow me." said Natsume running past him. As the two were running Natsume found a pair that he was trying to find. But they were fighting with five police men. "Misaki, Tsubasa." yelled Natsume as he joined the fight._

"_Natsume run we can win against them." said Tsubasa  
_

"_Not a chance Tsubasa you know I wouldn't leave someone in the middle of a fight." said Natsume punching and knocking out one out._

"_Natsume I agree with Tsubasa run we can take care of them." said Misaki_

"_No." he yelled at them  
_

"_Natsume we'll win against them and we know a couple passages so don't worry, and RUN!" said a smiling Tsubasa_

"_Fine but if you don't come back I'll never forgive you." said Natsume who stopped fighting and started running. He and Mochu ran to the passage and got in waiting for everything to stop. Natsume waited for his two favorite senpai's but they never made it they were caught._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened wow sorry Natsume." said Mikan with a sad face

"Hn." was all Natsume said sitting down on one the couches.

"So Natsume where are we going to rob next?" asked Mochu

"Hn...a day robbery so we're going to the beach for poor saps. So this is where the girls come in." said Natsume

"So it'll be a day-beach-seduction-robbery huh?" asked Youichi

Natsume smirked "Yeah and I was wondering how good Polka will do this." said Natsume crossed his arms

"Well you'll have to include me on this also." Everyone turned their heads and saw...

* * *

**A/n) this reviled their past huh? Well next chapter will become a good one so watch for it. Nyaa  
**


	5. beach

**A/n) Who walked in? How good do you think Mikan's going to do on the robbery? What's going to happen next? Have you ever watched Shugo Chara? Do you think episode 25 five is creepy? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next...**

_recap:_

"_So Natsume where are we going to rob next?" asked Mochu_

"_Hn...a day robbery so we're going to the beach for poor saps. So this is where the girls come in." said Natsume_

"_So it'll be a day-beach-seduction-robbery huh?" asked Youichi_

_Natsume smirked "Yeah and I was wondering how good Polka will do this." said Natsume crossed his arms_

"_Well you'll have to include me on this also." Everyone turned their heads and saw..._

* * *

_**-Beach-**_

What looked like a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. _'Wow she's pretty.' _Anna, Nonoko. and, Mikan thought. "N-N-Narumi-sensei? Is that you?" asked Yuu looking like he saw a ghost.

"The one and only." he said putting his wrists on his waist the three girls looked in surprise a guy. Wow.

"How? Didn't they put you in jail for being a teacher." asked Yuu

"I..._persuaded_ them to let me go early." he said

Mikan spoke up "Are you..." Narumi cut her off. "No I'm not gay." he said with a smile.

"Um...Yuu how do you know this guy." asked Mikan

"He used to be a teacher at Alice Academy before the raid." Yuu said "Oh." she said no interested any more.

"And why would we include _you_ on this?" asked Natsume

"Well you all do need someone to look after you all." said Narumi

"We don't need _your _guidance." said Natsume

"Well I was hoping to rebuild this school and you guys also wanted too. So I'm going to be a teacher here as soon as we get enough people to rebuild this school."

"How many people are needed?" asked Koko

Narumi thought about it "At least would be 20."

"We already have fourteen so all we need is six." said Wakako. Everyone started to talk about rebuilding the school and it looked like they were going to talk for quite a while and Mikan was getting impatient, she wanted to go to the beach. "Can we go to the beach now?" she asked everyone quieted down they had forgot about the mission. "Yeah we can go. But we'll have to walk to get there." said Ruka

"How long of a walk?" asked Sumire

"Only a mile." said Yuu

"That's too long I'm going to stay here." she said laying back

"Who else wants to stay?" asked Natsume. Wakako, Mochu and Kitsume raised their hand. "Okay then see ya then." everyone walked out except for the four.

* * *

_**-The Beach-**_

"Wah! This is so cool." Mikan said in her black bikini with bows on the side of the bottoms.

"We're here to rob Mikan not to play." said Hotaru who is wearing a purple one piece with a couple flowers on it.

"Not even after the robbery? Please."

"Only if you shut up." said Natsume who is in black trunks with a red dragon on the side.

"Yay!"

"Well guy's I'm going to try thieving again and see how much I can get this time see ya in a while." said Narumi leaving.

Hotaru looked around and typed on her laptop. She looked around again and notice a couple guys who put money in their bags on the ground. _'They look and act like the easily fooled type.' _Hotaru smirked. "Mikan come here. You see those two guys over there?" said Hotaru who pointed to them. Mikan nodded. "This will be your first task you get the idea." Mikan nodded. "Hyuuga watch and learn while I go and steal from the bags."

Mikan walked over to them. "Um...Hey, guys." Mikan said making them turn away from the bags so they can't see Hotaru steal from them. The two looked at her and blushed with drool hanging out of the corner of their mouths.

"H-Hey." said the first one

"I would like you to do a favor for me."

"Y-Yes anything." said the other one.

"Well..." she said turning her eyes away to look at Hotaru who just lipped keep going to her. "I'm having a hard time putting my sun screen on my back. So I was wondering if you could help." both guys blushed harder and fainted backwards. Mikan giggled. When Hotaru was done they walked over to Natsume.

"What'd ya think Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru

"Not bad, not bad at all. So how much did we get?" said/asked Natsume

"Well those two came here from a far distance so I got all the money they had and..."

"And?" asked Mikan and Natsume

"And we managed to nab about 290 dollars." said Hotaru. Mikan looked at her like what? Hotaru sighed. "It's about 30,000 yen." (They're in Japan so some wouldn't know how much it is.)

"Oh." they said

"So who's the next loser?" asked Natsume. Hotaru looked around and saw a pair of twins she knew from some time ago who were really rich. Hotaru met them at a modeling business she made Mikan join plus they were staring at Anna and Nonoko who were swimming close by._ 'Perfect they're loaded with cash so...'_ "I got a couple for them. Anna and Nonoko."

"ANNA, NONOKO!" Mikan yelled grabbing their attention

"What?" they asked. Anna was wearing a pink layered bikini with a little skirt attached to it. Nonoko was wearing the same thing but in blue and with a blue see through swimsuit cover.

"Here's your first distraction mission. You see those twins over there." Hotaru gestured for then to look behind them. Nonoko and Anna looked over their shoulders and saw these twins that had brown hair.

"Yeah, I get it." they both said

"What do you suggest for type of seduction method?" asked Anna folding her arms and raising a eyebrow. Hotaru smirked and whispered in their ears. Anna and Nonoko blushed they weren't used to this. "Also Mikan will be close by if you guys have any trouble."

"Ok." they said and took off with Hotaru who was going to steal from the bags _again_.

"Hey guys." they both said

"H-Hey, so what are you two doing over here?"

"We noticed you eyeing us." said Nonoko with a wink

"Ye-Yeah and?" said one nervously folding his arms with a blush.

"Wanna play with us?" asked Anna

"W-What do you mean?" asked the other

"Volley Ball." they both said tilting their heads

"Why what did you think we meant?"

His face turned red. "Uh...nothing." he said as his twin fainted. "Uh..." he turned to the two girls and said "I think I should get him to the lifeguard tower well see you soon." he said dragging his twin away not bothering getting his bags.

Anna and Nonoko turned to each other and started laughing. "Haha I'm glad we didn't have to use that method. Haha" said Anna "Me too." Nonoko agreed as they went over to Hotaru to count the profits.

"So Hotaru how much did ya get?"

Hotaru cleared her throat "Fist lets go to the group." said Hotaru getting up

"K" they said

"So Imai how much for this one?" asked Natsume

"You better sit down for this." everyone sat down

"5,000,000 yen." ( that is a proximately 47,924dollars and 88 cents in America.) Everyone's eyes bugged out including Natsume's, Aoi passed out, Youichi tried not to go into a coma, and Narumi popped out of nowhere.

"So guys how much did you get all together?" asked Narumi

Hotaru cleared her throat "5,030,000 yen."

'_These girls are useful I can't believe I doubted then. Glad they came.' _thought Natsume

"Wow that's good,... but it's not as much as I got. Hotaru can you count it for me?" said Narumi taking out a three full bags of yen. Hotaru counted the money and calculated for a full twenty minutes.

Hotaru cleared her throat again. "The profit is..."

"The profit is..." the group repeated

"9."

"9?" they asked

"trillion." (9 trillion yen rounded is...86,264,789,144 dollars and 87 cents in America) Then they did what you would do pass out. Every single last one of them.

Narumi recovered first "Okay...let's get a room there's a motel room." Narumi said rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed the others and rented a motel room. They all had a long day...to long if you ask me.

* * *

**A/n) HOLY CRAP! I would kill for that much! Excuse me while I pass out cause of it. passes out  
**


	6. Hotel

**A/n) school does cut into writing time A LOT! Haven't updated in SO long. Man this is dull.** **Twenty eight more school days until school ends. Nyaa**

_Recap_

"_Okay...let's get a room there's a motel room." Narumi said rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed the others and rented a motel room. They all had a long day...to long if you ask me._

* * *

_**-Hotel-**_

Narumi called for a cab and everyone got in as they rode to one of the most famous hotels in all of Tokyo. They all got there and checked in they rented five rooms meaning two in each room. Here are the parings Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Koko, Aoi and Youichi, Ruka and Hotaru, and last Natsume and Mikan.

"Narumi why do we have a boy-girl pairing?" asked Mikan innocently until "And why did you pair me with NATSUME?" she yelled furiously

"Cause I thought it would be more interesting that way." he said with a big smile.

"Yeah very interesting." said Hotaru taking out a video camera

"Mou, Hotaru you're not helping." Mikan pouted

"Yeah, yeah." _'I need to put a surveillance camera in their room.'_

_**-That night-**_

"I'm going out." said Natsume

"Where?" Mikan asked putting a finger to her chin

"On a sting of hotel robberies. Why where else would I go?" he stopped and glared at her

"Oh I don't know." _'Maybe you'd go clubbing. Who knows?'_

"Well then don't ask." he said as he left the room and shut the door.

'_Hope he'll be alright and doesn't get caught then has to go to jail...WAIT I am not worried about him nope not one bit I hope he does get caught and has to go to jail... NO I don't want him to go to jail then what will the rest of us do?...I'm so confused I think I just need some sleep... yeah that's it sleep.'_

_**-With Natsume-**_

Natsume was walking down the halls as he made sure to take out all the security cameras while checking each door to check if it was locked. _'Where to rob, where to rob?' _then he found a door unlocked_ 'Ah...room 318. Perfect.'_ thought Natsume as he looked through the door to a dark room. He thought no one would notice him entering. He quietly opened the door further but as he got in he stepped on a curtain part of the wood floor and it creaked.

"Who's there?" asked a voice

'_Crap! And there's no where to hide_._' _he thought frantically. But as he was about to run out of the room the light came on showing a couple _'Double crap.' _Natsume thought and looked down as the woman quickly went in front of the door so he couldn't have anywhere to go.

The guy looked at Natsume _'This kid looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.' _"Hey kid what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Why do you want to know freak?" Natsume said as he looked up at the guy. Then he noticed that this guy had a black star below his eye Natsume's eyes widened. _'No.' _thought Natsume _'It can't be.' _"Tsubasa?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Who are you?" Tsubasa asked

"You forgot all about me senpai? I'm hurt." Natsume said hold a fist over is heart. Then he turned to the woman. _'Pink hair huh.'_ "You too Misaki-senpai?" her eyes widened.

"You know me too?" she asked pointing a finger at herself.

"Now why would I forget about my two favorite senpai's who didn't even bother showing me that you weren't captured. Even years after the raid." Natsume curled his fists at his sides.

"Natsume is that you? How'd you get in here?" Tsubasa asked

"Wow and here I thought you forgot about me. Now if you don't mind I need to go to try and rob some other poor suckers who leave their door unlocked."

Misaki glared at Tsubasa and put her hands on her hips "I thought I told you to lock the door before you go to bed."

"Uh...I ...uh." _'I'm dead meat! Good bye cruel world.' _"I did Misaki." he said trying to keep him self from dying.

"Apparently not. You liar!" she pointed an accusing finger

"Well...I'll leave you to kill him now." Natsume said turning to the door.

"Oh no. you're also going to stay here until we find out why you're still thieving." she said stopping him from leaving.

"What's there to find out?...Except that we're going to restart Alice Academy from scratch but, we still need six more people to do that."

Misaki and Tsubasa looked at each other and said "We'll help."

"Why? You two already betray me once and I don't want that to happen again." he said glaring at the two.

"Natsume we couldn't promise whether or not we would get caught. Besides if you want to restart Alice Academy there will be us which would make sixteen and we know four or more people who we be more that willing to help. That is if you still trust us." Tsubasa explained.

"Alright I trust you." Misaki and Tsubasa smiled "But I won't forgive you." their smiles disappeared as fast as they appeared. "I need to go it'll be morning soon."

"Wait Natsume where will we meet about the other four people?" asked Tsubasa

"Where all this started Alice Academy. Me and the group will be there tomorrow. We'll be expecting you six and we'll meet at the old middle school auditorium. Bye." Natsume said as he finally left the room and went down the hall to his own room.

'_Man I'm tired I didn't expect them to be here oh well time to go to bed.'_ thought Natsume as he jumped into his bed and slowly drifted to sleep for the night ready to meet the two and the other four tomorrow. Or so he thought it was his bed.

* * *

**A/n) this chapter wasn't to good but after this chapter I actually planned it all out** **so they might get better no sure but all I do know is that it will end soon not sure how many chapters but I'll try to make it an even ten or more.** **Nyaa**


	7. meeting

**A/n) Yo my peeps... I fell off my skateboard and it hurt like hell awe man I still feel the bruise...well the next chapter of my story... not really sure on how many chapters to go so if you want to give me some ideas it'd make my story just somewhat longer.**

* * *

_**-Meeting -**_

The next day was wonderful as the sun was shining and all was peaceful. "KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT!" Or not... okay...let's see what happened... although we can already guess Natsume did something...unwanted...

'_What's with the screaming so early in the morning? God!'_ Natsume thought as he turned around in 'his' bed. Until he noticed a really mad Mikan or should he say 'his' Polka. "What are you doing in my bed Polka? Or is it just couldn't stay away could you?" he said with a smirk.

Mikan took a big breath to try and calm her nerves but it didn't work. She took an other big breath "This ain't your bed it's mine." Natsume looked around come to find out it was her bed... "Oh so it is...your point being?"

She took another breath "GO AWAY BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF! PERVERT! And GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"But...I want to stay here." Natsume said with a little pout.

Mikan's eye twitched "That doesn't work with me."

"Oh come on you know you want to." he said in a taunting voice

Her eye twitched again "Not in a million years...now if you were to be so kind as to GET OUT OF MY F'IN BED!"

Natsume just looked at her. Mikan's eye twitched for the last time but then smiled sweetly "Natsume-kun."

'_Oh no this can't be good she used a suffix.' _Natsume gulped

Mikan's smile turned upside down. "GET OFF MY BED NOW!"

Natsume grumbled as he got out. "Now." Mikan said warningly "I...am going to take a shower...you even come close to the door I _will_ knock your block off." Mikan grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom and sealed the door...tight. When Mikan was done her shower the two packed up and went to the others waiting in the lounge.

"Good morning you two did you have a good night sleep?" Narumi asked peppily

Mikan smiled "Yes I did until..." her smile turned into a frown almost immediately "I woke up this morning." Natsume just smirked.

"Gay, I need to tell you something about what happened last night." said Natsume

"Natsu-kun don't say that but never mind that right now what happened last night?" said Narumi who was happy that Natsume was actually going to talk to him.

"While I was searching for some place to rob from and on my first door..." Narumi cut him off "Don't tell me you were caught!"

"One don't interrupt me while I'm talking and two I wasn't going to say that. Now on with the story... so when I went in I was caught- -I thought you said you weren't going to say that." Narumi interrupted again

"Gay shut up and if you interrupt me one more time I will not complete the story...so I was caught by my two senpai's Misaki and Tsubasa." Natsume stopped and looked at Narumi who was trying not to interrupt so Natsume continued. "I talked to them and they said they would help rebuild Alice Academy and even though that would only be sixteen people they know four more who could help." Narumi jumped for joy quietly (shocker there) "They are going to meet us at the Middle school auditorium at...oh I didn't set a time oh let's go now."

"Natsume what was all the screaming about this morning?" asked Ruka. But Natsume just ignored him. Ruka sighed but was tapped on the shoulder by Hotaru who holding a video tape. Hotaru smirked and lipped 'come on I'll show you on the way back.'

On the way back to Alice Academy they all hopped into a cab and Hotaru showed Ruka the tape of this morning. Ruka almost laughed and Hotaru had a I'm-going-to-kill-Hyuuga-especially-when-he-does-perverted-stuff-like-that-to-my-best-friend look on her face. Also during the cab ride Narumi told them their situation and told them to go to the middle school auditorium.

They finally got back to the school, unpacked and went to the auditorium. There they waited for their guests to arrive. While waiting usual and unusual stuff was happening.

Usual: meaning Natsume and Mikan were fighting;  
unusual: in order to shut Mikan up Natsume gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Well at least it worked.

Usual: Hotaru was ignoring Ruka; unusual: they both kept glancing over at each other and blushed.

Usual: Koko and Ann were sitting next to each other flirting;  
unusual: they actually started a make-out session. Okay maybe they were acting usual.

Usual: Yuu was helping Nonoko make a potion or just mixing chemicals so they won't explode;  
unusual: she was trying to make a love potion for her and Yuu. Like they need a potion for that?

For Narumi usual: nothing;  
unusual: everything.

Then all of a sudden the doors burst open and showed six people. "We're here!" yelled Misaki as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You didn't give us a time you wanted us to come so we figured around six would do." said Tsubasa shrugging his shoulders as they walked into the auditorium.

"Yay! You're here I haven't seen you two in years! Boy haven't you gotten big. Now where are the other peoples?" Narumi asked all in one breath. Wah! He's long winded then again this is Narumi who said this.

"Ah yes! We still have yet to introduce you all. Okay first is Hakkaido Daichi." said Misaki with hearts in her eyes.

"Konnichiwa Minna! Hajimematsute, watashi no namae wa Daichi desu. I am 17 years old. "he said as he gave a wink. The girls (excluding Hotaru and Mikan) wanted to faint he was just so cute. He had brown-black hair that was over his left eye that were foggy grey-blue. He was wearing a blue suit.

Tsubasa cleared his throat to get the peoples attention but Misaki just kept staring. He sighed. "Ok and next is– –Hay! I'm Yamanashi Miyu great meeting you. Fourteen years old. " They looked up and saw a girl with green baggy cargo pants and a black hoody, she was also carrying a skateboard. Her hair was a short black and she had green eyes. Tsubasa glared at her. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed "Sorry."

"After her is her little sister Yamanashi Saika." said Misaki

"Hello everyone. I just turned twelve." said Saika she was wearing a white mini skirt with a baby blue tank-top. Like her sister she had long black hair but she had blue eyes.

Everyone nodded to show they were following along. Then they heard another voice come from behind "Hey, hey! What about us?" they looked over to find a small girl and boy.

"Everyone the boy is Dai Andou and the girl Gin Andou. They are both five." Dai had blue black hair and orange eyes. Gin had pink hair with blue eyes.

Natsume stood shocked Andou, Andou was Tsubasa's last name and there was about a twenty year age gap. They are not siblings. "Tsubasa could they possibly be...oh I don't know your KIDS!?"

"Uh...um...ah...yeah." he looked down at the floor blushing

"And could it be Misaki is the mother of your children?"  
Misaki and Tsubasa looked down guiltily blushing madly. They both nodded

Natsume's eye twitched for one his two senpai's had kids and two was trying not to faint from it

"Last is Serena-sensei I trust you already met her Narumi." said Misaki still blushing

"Oh, yes she was a kindergarten teacher here."

"Glad you remember." said Serena

"And sorry guys about Dai and Gin we weren't expecting them to be coming." said Tsubasa

"Well what else were you supposed to do? They are your children. You need to take care of them." said Narumi watching the two play tag. Until...

"Hey, Gin what do you think this is?" asked Dai as he was holding up an open container of liquid. Nonoko's eyes widened. "No don't touch that! Put it down!"

"If you say so." he said as he let go of it. Nonoko watched in terror as the contained fall to the floor.

_**POOF!**_

* * *

**A/n) so sorry for the late update nothing came to mind in this chapter next chapter will have a twist so watch for it but don't watch to hard your eyes might pop out.**


	8. potion contents

**A/n) Yo guys now it is time for what happens after this...**

_**Recap:**_

"_Hey, Gin what do you think this is?" asked Dai as he was holding up an open container of liquid. Nonoko's eyes widened. "No don't touch that! Put it down!"_

"_If you say so." he said as he let go of it. Nonoko watched in terror as the contained fall to the floor. _

_**POOF!**_

**Disclaimer: of Gakuen Alice and characters but, Daichi, Miyu, Saika, Dai and Gin are my characters**.

* * *

-Potion contents-

The Auditorium quickly filled with a dark gray smoke. Everyone coughed as they tried to find the exit. They ran around looking for a door or a window anyway to get out. But they didn't succeed and they had to wait for the smoke to clear away. Everyone walked around woozily.

"Dai! I said to put it down. Not drop it." Nonoko said

"Sorry." said Dai looking down _'You said put it down you didn't tell me how to though.' _he thought

"Did you just say something to me Dai?" asked Gin

"No. Why?"

"Cause I heard this voice in my head that sounded like you."

"You did?" he asked

"Ya... hey wait say something in your head again."

"Uh... sure." _'Hey Gin can you hear me?'_

Gin's eyes widened _'Yeah I can loud and clear.'_

'_Wow this is so cool we can talk to each other in our thoughts.' _thought Dai happily

"Cooool." said the twins

"What it is?" asked Nonoko

"We can talk to each other in our minds." they said together

"We can-"

"read each others-"

"minds-"

"and finish-"

"each others-"

"sentences." they finished together

"Oh you can? "

"Yeah! I really like it that way we can plan stuff behind peoples back and not get caught!" said Gin

"You know what Nonoko I think that potion you whipped up had some chemicals that could have cause a permanent mutation that gave them powers." said Daichi

"You think so?"

Daichi nodded

"Hey Nonoko! I'm going to the kitchen to whip up some cookies for everyone." said Anna running out

"Do you think that this mutation could have effected everyone?" asked Nonoko

"I believe so." he said pointing to Kitsume who was flying around the room happily watching everyone from the ceiling.

"Oh my." Nonoko covered her mouth as she looked from Kitsume to Natsume who snapped his fingers and saw flames coming out.

"Cool." said Natsume _'Maybe I could use this to burn Polka's skirt.'_

"Now, now Natsume. Don't be such a pervert. No one likes that." said Koko behind him

"What do you mean Yomi?" Natsume glared

"I can read you mind." Koko said pointing to his head

"Oh is that so." _'Okay then hear me or not you won't mind me saying you're going to turn into koko crunch soon.'_

"Now, Now Natsume don't be so rash." Koko said before running away.

'_Hmp. So he can read minds. So now for the skirt.' _thought Natsume as he snapped his fingers and saw the hem of Mikan skirt caught on fire.

"Huh? Is something burning?" Mikan looked down and saw her skirt on fire. "Aaaaahhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" she said just before a blue light appeared extinguishing the fire.

"That was close." she said wiping sweat from her forehead. Then she saw a blur go by her.

"Huh?"

"Oh this is soooooo cooooool!" Mikan heard Miyu say but she didn't see her but she did see the blur go by again.

"Miyu? Where are you?" asked Mikan

"Going right by you." she heard Miyu say as the blur went by.

"Oh so Miyu you are the blur?"

"Yes! I'm going so fast that's all you can see." Miyu relied happily and stopped next to Mikan

"Cool!"

_Back to Nonoko and Daichi:_

"So what do you think this is?" asked Nonoko

"I think the potion allows the person who breaths in or drinks the potion gets a so called power. maybe even more than one power depending on the person." he explained

"So what do you suggest we call these _powers_?"

"How about... _Alices_?"

"Hm... I like that. So what _Alices_ are showed among us?"

"Well I already wrote a list of what I see and what we should call the different alices."

**Hyuuga Natsume: Fire Alice**

**Sakura Mikan: Nullification Alice**

**Kitsume: Levitation/flying Alice**

**Andou Dai and Andou Gin: Telekinesis Alice **

**Yamanashi Miyu: Speed** **Alice**

Nonoko put her hand to her chin, "Yes, yes sounds about right. But you forgot yourself I believe that you have the Intelligence Alice."

Daichi looked up as if he was thinking "Yes, I believe you're right. I never spoke like this before." and wrote down his name.

**Hakkaido Daichi: Intelligence** **Alice**

And as he wrote his name Anna came bursting in. "Nonoko! The cookies are attacking me." Anna yelled and ran up to Nonoko hugging her.

"No we aren't master we are here for you to eat and obey you. You created us." said a small voice from down below they looked down and saw person shaped cookie.

"See Anna no they aren't. Besides i think it's to small to do any real damage."

The cookie shook it's head while blushing. "Oh?" said Anna as she released Nonoko

Daichi looked at Nonoko and said "Cooking Alice?"

Nonoko nodded sounded about right.

**Umenomiya Anna: Cooking** **Alice**

"Well we still have check the others and see what their Alices are." said Daichi

'_This is going to be a long night.' _thought Nonoko

* * *

**A/n) Hey guys what do ya think? I've been planing it from here on out and these are my favorite parts. Oh! And I am currently writing a story for Naruto it's called _Prankster Haven_ here is the summary and Preview.**

**_Summary:_ Naruto and Sakura are the schools top pranksters in the water village. But when the school gets enough of their pranks they are transferred to Konoha high school the place where all the trouble makers go and there they meet Sasuke Uchiha and the gang the top pranksters/trouble makers. So will these people be allies or enemies. Find out...**

**_Preview: _**_It's in Sakura's Prov.  
_****

"Come on Naruto we need this toilet bomb planted now before someone finds out." I said

"But Sakura almost no one enters this part of the school and also ain't _I_ the one that should be planting the bomb this is the BOYS bathroom after all. Then again it really wouldn't matter you almost look like a boy anyway." Complained Naruto coming in from the small window in the bathroom. But me looking like a boy was true. I wore dark green cargo pants with a black tee-shirt, black shoes and a black cap that hid my long pink hair it said _Like to trick Love to prank_ in a blue. I loved the color black what could I say.

"Naruto I wouldn't trust you with a mini bomb if my life depended on it." I shifted the mini bomb in the toilet. "There it's planted. And to answer your question the principal is supposed to do a building inspection today so once he enters I'll push the button and BOOM toilet water on the principal plus I added a personal touch to it but you'll see later. Now lets go he's coming." I said as we rushed out of the bathroom and out of view.


	9. more alices

**A/n) SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! IT'S TOO HOT! O-ver nine-ty degrees f. KILL ME NOW! Hurry up... do it... before (dies)...Well people this is me devil loubell, and with my newly found devilness I am ****NOT**** sorry to say this is the third to last chapter. Muahahahahahahahahaha! **

_**Recap:**_  
"**Well we still have check the others and see what their Alices are." said Daichi**  
'_**This is going to be a long night.' **_**thought Nonoko**

_**Alices' found out so far.**_**  
Andou Dai and Andou Gin: **_**Telekinesis Alice**_**  
Hakkaido Daichi: **_**Intelligence**__**Alice**_**  
Hyuuga Natsume: **_**Fire Alice**_**  
Mochu: **_**Levitation**_**  
Kitsume: **_**flying Alice**_**  
Sakura Mikan: **_**Nullification Alice**_**  
Yamanashi Miyu: **_**Speed**__**Alice**_**  
Umenomiya Anna: **_**Cooking**__**Alice**_

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own G.A.**

* * *

"So how are we going to figure out all the rest of the alices?" asked Yuu. The gang is now in the principals office talking about the newly found 'alices'.

" I don't know Yuu but I bet the alices were formed by desire and attitude, depending on people."

"Oh? How so?"

"You notice that Miyu's alice came from her love for speed, and Anna's Alice was based of what she loves doing, cooking."

"Huh, uh huh. I see... so like Mikan's alice came from her attitude of not wanting people or other ger hurt." Yuu said now getting the point.

"So what do you think– – DAI! GIN! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Misaki cutting off Nonoko. Misaki is now chasing Dai and Gin because they acted like their father and plotted to get Misaki mad cause they were bored and needed something to do.

'_Oh god.' _thought Misaki _'I wish there were two of me right now.' _and just as she thought that an exact copy of herself came in front of her. "WHO!? Who are you? And WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why... I'm you. I'm a doppelganger meaning I'm a copy of you with an opinion." as the second Misaki was talking Tsubasa was in a corner trying not to freak out. Double the Misaki, means double the pain. Dai and Gin looked at each other terrified "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yelled in unison

"Double the mommy, double the trouble. No, no, NO, no, no, no!" said the terrified Gin."Please have MERCY!" yelled Dai

"Don't worry guys we'll get threw it! Even if we have to heaven and spend the rest of our lives there together! It'll be okay!" said a worried Tsubasa

"But we don' wanna die!" the twins yelled as they cried as Tsubasa joined them.

The two Misaki's Just looked at the three. "You think I'm THAT bad!" they asked

The three nodded. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. GET OVER HERE!" and the chase began!

**Andou/Harada Misaki: Doppelganger Alice **

As the three were cased by the two (Misaki the two and Andou the three meaning Tsubasa, Dai, and Gin). Saika was snickering on the other side of the room.

"Oh! You think it's funny do ya!" yelled one of the Misaki's across the room. Saika just shrugged.

"Why you little!" as the two Misaki's turned back into one she ran after Saika.

"Misaki she's too young to die!" yelled Tsubasa as he found out why he wasn't being chased anymore

"So aren't we!" yelled the twins mad at their father for not standing up for them like that. But ignoring them Tsubasa ran after Misaki catching up to her to stop her from killing the other young girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saika yelled but she just stood her ground and just as Misaki was about to grab her she disappeared.

"Huh!?" Misaki exclaimed for two reasons one being Saika disappeared and two...

"Why can't I MOVE!?" Yelled Misaki.

"Uh?" said a surprised Tsubasa "Cause... maybe because I stepped on your shadow and it stopped all your movements?" he half asked half joked.

"I don't think that's possible." said Misaki

"You two may not thing it's possible but I think it's reasonable." said Yuu

"What do you mean? Asked Nonoko

"Well maybe... just maybe it's his alice."

"Oh? Well I guess if you put it that way it's reasonable."

"Tsubasa take your foot of her shadow and see if she can move." Yuu said waiting to observe.

Tsubasa nodded as he lifted his foot.

"Well Yuu looks like we found out Tsubasa's alice also."

"Really!?" asked an excited Tsubasa

"Yes it's called Shadow Manipulation."said Yuu

"COOL!" Tsubasa yelled

"We also found out Saika's alice." said Nonoko

"Called the invisibility alice."

"Suits her she seems really shy."

"She's not shy she picked on Misaki and that's a death wish." said Tsubasa

"What was that?" warned Misaki

"Nothing."

**Andou Tsubasa: Shadow Manipulation **

**Yamanashi Saika: Invisibility Alice **

"How many more to go?" asked Mikan

"Acording to my calculations eight."

"Oh boy."

"Hey, hey. Mikan! Mikan! Look! Look!"

"What is it Aoi?"

"I can make blue fire! See!"

"Oh that's wonderful Aoi. Much more better than Natsume's." Mikan said looking toward Natsume. But Natsume just looked the other way.

**Hyuuga Aoi: Fire Alice **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? What was that?" asked Mikan and as if to answerer her question Sumire came bursting threw the doorswith mad white spirits coming after her.

"Ga- GHOSTS!" Mikan yelled as she went running behind Natsume for protection.

"Get away from me little girl." said Natsume getting annoyed

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but GHOSTS! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE PROBLEMS TRY HAVING THEM CHASE YOU!" yelled Sumire from across the room.

"Who's controlling them?" asked Nonoko

"Apparently him." Yuu said pointing to the culprit who just so happen to be Youichi.

"His alice suits his attitude."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But Natsume's alice also suites his attitude."

**Hijiri Youichi: Ghost Manipulation**

"I wonder what my alice is." Yuu asked himself as he pictured what it could be in his mind."

"Sorry dude but flying is already taken." said Koko as he popped up behind Yuu

"Wha? How'd you know what I was thinking?" asked Yuu looking surprised

"I figured out my alice a LONG time ago." Koko replied shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"Mind Reading."

"Well it suits him." said Natsume from across the room.

"Really? How?"

"He's mental."

"Oh really? At least I would admit my feelings toward a certain someone unlike you."

"Oh? Who does Natsume like?"

"Oh he has liked– –Say another word and I'll burn you to Koko-crisps."Natsume interrupted

"Eheheh."

**Yume Kokoroyomi: Mind Reading Alice**

"It's gonna be a long shot find out who have what alices."

"Ya but ya know we should really start on rebuilding Alice Academy first."

"Then along the way we can find the others alices."

"So until we do this case is closed."

* * *

**A/n) So sorry for not updating sooner. It would have ben updated three days ago but I was busy those days. TTFN **


	10. rebuilding and romance

**A/n) Well another chapter another step closer to be finished. This was gonna be an epiloge but I figured that I should write a short maybe romantic/comedic chapter on the rebuilding of Alice Academy so...ya. Hey, Hey, You, You I got a new computer. No way, no way, I'm not joking.  
**

**recap: "It's gonna be a long shot to find out who have what alices"****  
"Ya but ya know we should really start on rebuilding Alice Academy first."****  
"Then along the way we can find the others alices."  
"So until we do this case is closed."**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own G.A.**

* * *

"Well everyone lets get started." yelled Narumi holding up a paint brush. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Narumi-sensai shouldn't we clear the vines off the building first off?" asked Mikan. Everyone swear dropped again cause of the stupidness.

'If polka thought of that before Naru and he is an idiot does that mean polka is less of an idiot?' thought Natsume 'But if I didn't think of it first does that make me dumber that polka? Oh no, I'm going insain it's official.'

While Natsume was thinking he was going insain Koko was off laughing somewhere cause of Natsume's thoughts. 'Oh man I LOVE having the mind-reading alice.' he thought as he fell to the ground cause laughing yo much.

"Hey, Koko what are you laughing at?" asked a voice from above him. Koko stopped laughing and looked up to see Anna looking down at him. As soon as Koko saw her he blushed a light shade of pink.

"Uh... it's nothing Anna." Koko said giving her a big smile as she smiled back at him. 'Oh man her smiles, her voice, her luscious pink hair, they're all so beautiful.'

"Come on Koko we're all going to start tarring down the vines." she pointed out as she started to walk away.

'Oh man all good thinks must come to an end huh?' Koko thought as he followed Anna to where the others were.

* * *

'Ya know what maybe I could make some sort of invention that could tare all these vines down without any work.' Hotaru thought as she gathered materials of all sorts.

As she was picking up some sort of metal she noticed Ruka near the woods talking to a squirrel. She had a small tinge of pink on her on her cheeks as she watched him talk to the squirrel still oblivious to the person watching him.

'Hm... maybe I could model may inventions after an animal.' she thought as she went back to gathering things. 'And maybe Ruka would like them also.'

* * *

Nonoko and Yuu were rounding the building try to figure out how to get the vines off.

"Maybe I could make a chemical irrelevant to a plant-be-gone? What do you think?" Nonoko asked Yuu as she put her finger to her chin thinking.

"You should but it'd have to be non harmful to humans and animals." Yuu said as he looked at the vines also thinking.

'Oh Yuu, you are so kind. I don't think I'll ever find someone as kind as you.' Nonoko thought sighing.

'Nonoko you are brilliant and kind I can't think of anyone else who can make me feel this way.' Yuu thought as he turned to look at her and blushed.

It was silent as those two thought of each other unknowingly.

* * *

'Oh why? Oh WHY did I have to be paired up with this arrogant jerk. There is also some questions I wanted to ask him.' Mikan thought as she explored the hall ways of Alice Academy.

'Hm... stuck with polka huh? I bet I could use this to my advantage.' thought Natsume

"Hey Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

"Wha?"

"Are. You. Gay?"

"No."

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be gay?"

"NO!"

"Have you ever went threw the 'I think I'm gay' faze? Oh wait I know you never threw it..."

'Good.' thought Natsume

"Cause you're going threw it right now." she finished.

'Oh boy. she's an idiot.' "Would a gay do this..." He asked right before he pulled her into a kiss. Mikan's eyes widened as she melted into it and kissed back. A minute later they pulled away.

"Would a gay do that?" he asked as he hugged her

"No..." she said

Natsume sighed 'Good.'

"but a bi would." she finished as she hugged back

* * *

Hotaru was in the forest as she had now finished her invention to swipe away those vines. Hotaru stood up to show her new invention.

**The Elephant Wipe  
Pulls vines and other annoying plants and puts it in its tank which is shaped as its body. It's the normal size of an elephant.  
Now only 5000 rabbits.**

Hotaru started to control it by remote to the building. until she noticed Ruka running toward her.

"Hey Hotaru!" he said as he caught up with her panting. "You'll never believe what I found."

"And what would that be Nogi?"

'She didn't call me by my first name.' he said to himself ' Oh well. Maybe someday.' "I found the BIGGEST chick in the WORLD!" He yelled "Look!" he yelled again as he pointed to this HUGE baby chicken.

When Hotaru saw the thing she dropped her remote. I mean who wouldn't. The Chick chirped as it bent down and picked up Hotaru by the back of her shirt. The chick stood up in standing position as he threw her up into the sky a couple times and caught her.

"PIYO!" Yelled Ruka "Put her down! NOW!"

The chick threw her up in the air on last time, but this time it didn't catch her instead it let her fall to the ground. When she was about ten feet from the ground she closed her eyes to wait for impact. But it never came she cracked open one of her eyes just to see another pair of eyes looking at her. she popped open her eyes just to notice Ruka was holding her bridal style looking at her.

"Piyo likes to play with people and doesn't quit understand how to be gentil or... getting killed."

"Whatever." she said as she pulled herself away from him.

'Oh man I probably ruined my chances with her.' Ruka thought as he looked down at his feet.

"Ruka." Hotaru said emotionlessly

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up only to have a warm feeling on his lips. 'Huh?' he asked himself as he noticed that Hotaru had just kissed him and quickly responded.

"Thanks for saving me though." she said as she pulled away. Ruka smiled warmly at her as she gave him a small smile herself.

They them returned to where the others were.

* * *

Ruka told everyone how he could hear animals talk to him and how they were very attracted to him and how Hotaru had come up with that brilliant invention.

Nonoko and Yuu had come up with a very reasonable answer Ruka had Animal Pheromone Alice and Hotaru had the Invention Alice.

And now everyone was around the building watching Hotaru's invention go to work. All the couples having a story to go along with their tale of how four thieves found four girls changing their lives and soon to be everyone elses around them.

* * *

**A/n)I felt like updating again cause it's the end of the story and well hope you like it. I only did a romantic thing with our four main couples. Next and very last chapter up next very soon. Bye.  
**


	11. years later

**A/n) Well! LAST CHAPIE! Hopped you all liked it! **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

* * *

Well years past and everything went better then they planned. It was now ten years later when Alice Academy was rebuilt and new student come from everywhere. With new and old help they rebuilt the Elementary division, Middle division, and High school division. They even built a town within school grounds in which they named Central Town and since they were all thieves it was kind of a black market.

Now for what happened with our dear heros. The youngest of all of them Dai and Gin are troublemakers in school (no surprise) they are in the final year of Middle school. They kept passing tests cause of their telepathy so it was a breeze.

Aoi and Youichi are now finishing the High School Division of Alice Academy. They started going out three years prior. Youichi plans on popping the question to Aoi soon. But she doesn't know that.

Narumi is once again a teacher in the Middle School Division. He is as happy...er... gay as ever he soon found his alice that in which in a way suited him it was called the Human Inclination alice. Serena also returned to becoming a teacher in the Elementary Division. She also found her alice when she came across a crystal at a shop. With that she also has a side job of a fortune teller in Central Town.

Daichi who surprisingly married Miyu became a High School Division teacher due to his alice. No plan on having kids due to the fact the whole academy fears that the kid would have Miyu's super hyperness which she resents.

Anna and Koko got married and had a year old daughter Azillia. Anna in her time of cooking had discovered a new food item that everyone agreed they liked. It had a very sweet taste and was many different colors. Anna called them Fluff Puffs and opened a stand in Central Town. They turned out to be VERY popular especially to Mikan.

Nonoko and Yuu also got married they keep making potions for the new students so they can also have alices. Now listen to this,... One day in Nonoko's lab she accidently added a wrong chemical and it exploded. As she looked around in fear that something was a well... gone, exploded, missing. It looked alright until she noticed that in-front of her she saw twin babies. Apparently she added seedlings to the potion and with the other mixed ingredients it into human children. Well now she has a baby boy and girl named Sheila and Nathan.

Then Kitsume and Wakako and Mochu and Sumire though minor characters they should get a little credit. Sumire and Wakako found out their alices along the way and both couples lived happily ever after. That is until they had kids. Eheh. Picture that.

Misaki and Tsubasa after Dai and Gin entered Middle school Tsubasa wanted another one. But everyone feared the worst a tied him to a pole outside his house every night to prevent that from EVER happening. Misaki was happy about that.

Saika with her invisibility alice was robbing a house until a guy a year older than her caught her while she was just about to leave. But apparently it was Love at first sight. Like I said with their newly found love Saika and the guy who is Akira moved close to the Academy where they both kept on with their lives together and married. Sometime later they found out

Then was Hotaru and Ruka with these two let's just say opposites attract is an understatement. Although Hotaru did mellow after a year married to Ruka, but she's still stoic. They have two kids Katsu and Masaru both boys. Katsu the oldest is like Ruka but has violet eyes. Masaru is Hotaru all around except blue eyes.

And last Natsume and Mikan they have four kids or two sets of twins. The first set people were like 'Please be like Natsume, please be like Nastume.' A set of boys Kenta and Sora but unfortunately they were like Mikan clumsy, loud and talkitive. Then not even a year later came Yasu and Ryuu. Now people were panicking 'NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please have mercy!' was heard after these two were born. Ryuu was a boy and Yasu was a girl she was the last born... hopefully said some people (though I doubt it). Kenta and Sora, had dark brown hair a light brown eyes attitudes like Mikan. Ryuu had light brown hair crimson eyes and Yasu was just like her father pure black hair and dark crimson eyes with his attitude.

Kenta, Sora, Ryuu, Yasu, Katsu, Masaru, Sheila, Nathan and Azillia all were all practically the same age and went to school together. Now I bet you all are wondering what their alices are so I'll tell ya. Kenta had the earth alice, Sora the wind alice, Ryuu the fire alice, Yasu the water alice. Katsu girl pherimone, Masaru strength alice. Sheila life alice, Nathan the plant alice. Azillia shape shifting alice.

"Everyone lived happy lives from where they found Mikan and Hotaru and where they met these thieves to the beginning of alices. But there was also the story of where the twenty four original alices found out something that would change their lives forever, these original alices had two alices. This alice they found out when they were around fifty years old and they didn't look age a day over twenty. Daichi, Nonoko and Yuu found out that whoever was caught in the crossfire of Nonoko's potion could never die for they also had the immorality alice."

"So they could never die?" asked a little girl sitting outside in a field next to the reader

"Yes Mi they could never die and actually they're still around today 1000 years later." the reader replied as she put her back to the tree behind her.

"I think it's a load of bull." said a boy

"Oh really now Natsu. I believe it." said the reader

"Ya I believe it too the alices and everything. LOOK! I even have an alice."said Mi as she put her hands on the grass. There was a faint glow and when she lifter her hands slowly there was a quickly growing flower.

"Oh Mi you also have the plant alice that great!"

"See Natsu I believe everything it's the history of alice."

"Yes it is Mi. Oh! Look at the time it's time to go back to your parents story time is over."

"I still think it's bull."

"Think whatever you want Natsu. Now run along."

"Bye Antie!"

"Bye!"

The two kids left as she thought out loud to herself.

"No one believes this story, even though it's real."

"We'd know because we both lived threw it for a thousand years." Said a voice from behind

"Oh! Natsume! Don't scare me like that! You trying to put me in an early grave!"

"That's not possible Mikan we're immortal remember."

"(sigh) Ya I remember. So," Mikan said getting up "wanna go to cental town today. Anna is having a sale on Fluff Puffs."

"Whatever, but what about the kids?"

"They can come to."

"Fine lets go."

"Ya know Natsume you mellowed out these past thousand years."

"Living a millennium does that to ya."

"Hahaha. Ya I bet the most even the most stoic person in the world would eventually mellow out. After all it worked miracles for you. "

"That's not nice." Natsume pouted

"Who ever said I was nice? Now TO THE FLUFF PUFFS!"

"A millennium may mellow out a stoic person but it'll never calm down a crazy person."

"Hay! WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Natsume had already started running away.

"WHERE YOU GOIN'?GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

**A/n) GOOD BYE MY FRIENDS! AND THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**akerue  
Blizzel  
Duriansan  
Ice Moon Hime  
insaneoneX  
krishaNe****  
kuroneko27  
petalsarefallingxoxo  
sakuraaimier  
Squir-san  
****xXOrangesakuraXx  
xXStarryangelzXx ****  
xXxlovexXxnatsumikanxXx  
**


End file.
